1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to circuitry, such as set-top box circuitry, that is used to receive media content from one or more media content sources and to convert it into a form suitable for delivery to and display by a particular display device.
2. Background Art
Recently, there has been a substantial increase in the types and amount of digital video content available to consumers and a concomitant increase in demand for such content. Today, consumers can purchase or otherwise obtain digital video content via a variety of distribution channels. For example, consumers can view digital video content transmitted via terrestrial broadcast, cable TV or satellite TV services, downloaded or streamed over a wired/wireless Internet Protocol (IP) network connection, or recorded on Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) and Blu-ray™ discs.
A recent development in the area of digital video entertainment involves the production and distribution of digital video content for viewing in three dimensions (also referred to herein as “three-dimensional video content”). Such video content includes a left-eye view and a right-eye view that must be concurrently presented to a viewer. Various technologies may be used to ensure that the left-eye view is perceived only by the left eye of a viewer and the right-eye view is perceived only by the right eye of the viewer. Such technologies may be premised, for example, on the use of colored, polarizing or shuttering glasses, or on light manipulation via a parallax barrier or lenticular lens. The mind of the viewer combines the left-eye view and the right-eye view to perceive a series of three-dimensional images.
As noted above, a variety of different technologies are currently being used to present three-dimensional video content to viewers, each of which may require the content to be represented using different formats. Conventional televisions and display devices that are only capable of presenting images in two dimensions will not be able to consume such three-dimensional content since such televisions and display devices will not be able to handle the associated formats. Furthermore, televisions and displays that can support the viewing of one type of three-dimensional video content will not necessarily able to support the viewing of a different type of three-dimensional content.